New Origin: Chronicles of the Dragon Sage
by Omegabacklash
Summary: It's been three years since Lisanna's death. Natsu was the one who was hit the hardest and left the guild without warning after 2 and a half years. How did this change the story and who was effected by this, well let's read and find out shall we. also when it says Omegabacklash that was my previous Pen-name. PS. very terrible at summaries.


Hello everyone Omegabacklash here with the new version of NEW ORIGIN. I didn't like the way I did some things in the last one and I couldn't do anything about that without completely rewriting everything. For those who have not read my previous New Origin, I would like to point out I get alot of ideas from other writers and many animes/games. My OC, Cynthia, is my main character and most of the story is told from her perspective. Since i didn't finish my other story, Many mysteries still linger with Cynthia that only me and KingofHearts3198 know so this will hopefully interst you all and I hope you enjoy.

( ) Me talking to my audience

_( )_ Me showing Timeskips or scene changes

_( )_ Me showing POV SWAPS

' ' Character's thoughts ( not used very often )

" " Conversation

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own fairytail

I would also like to tell everyone that I write this from wordpad so it may look different depending on what you're reading this from

This message is to those who wish to read the previous NEW ORIGIN. I'm probably going to reupload all the chapters so that you may read the original version. there will be many changes from the original to this one so somethings will be the same while some are different.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_( Scene: on a train heading towards the port known as Hargeon. A young girl sits in the cabin daydreaming.)_

' I wonder if he is really going to be there. He's been gone for over 6 monthes. ' The girl thinks to herself. The girl was about 5.5ft tall with longpink hair that came down to her shoulders, a green-longsleeve heartkruez shirt, and to complete her outfit she wore a blue skirt.

" NEXT STOP HARGEON STATION. PLEASE PREPARE TO DEPART, AND THANK YOU FOR RIDING. " Said the conductor with a staticy voice caused from the intercom. The girl is torn from her thoughts by the intercom and looks out the window to see them pulling into the station.

" Well I shouldn't keep him waiting. " She says enthusiasticly as she picks up her things, including only a backpack. She makes her way to the door and exits the train only to be bombarded by the sounds of ongoers. " I'll never get used to these crowds. " She says as she finally reaches the exit of the station. The girl continues to walk for a few minutes until suddenly a small group of women run infront of her.

" It's SALAMANDER he's actually here we have to get an autograph. " They practically screamed as they ran by.

' So he is here. maybe in need to go kick his ass for being gone for so long. ' The girl thinks to herself while imagining kicking the so called SALAMANDER's ass. " Well I better go get him. " She says outloud not directing the comment to anyone inparticular causing people to stare at her in confusion. She brushes it off and begins to walk in the direction of the women that had ran infront of her a minute ago. after a few minutes of walking, she comes upon a group of women circling what seems to be a man with purplish colored hair. ( sorry not sure what color his hair was. )

" Ladies, Ladies calm down there's enough SALAMANDER to go around. " The man now dubbed salamander says as he flashed a grin to the group which was followed by O's and A's from the crowd. The girl pushes her way through the crowd and pops out infront of him. " Oh an eager and beautiful girl here to meet the great salamander I'm honored. " he says extending a hand towards the girl.

" Who are you? " The girl asks with a blank face not recognizing the salamander. The women in the crowd, in other words the whole crowd, were in an uproar yelling things at the girl for not knowing their great idol, the salamander.

" Now Now girls calm down it's understandable that some people won't know who I am. " With the salamanders words the women backed of from the girl, but still continued to scowl at her. " here as a gift. " Salamander said as he held out a white canvas with SALAMANDER written across it in a formal text.

" eh, no thanks. " The girl stated as she dejected his offering. " you can give it to someone else. "

" ok then. " He replied as he handed it to a blonde girl standing close by. " here you can keep this. " he said then returned to the center of the ring of women and then spoke again, " Well girls it was nice meeting all of you and you're all invited to the party on my ship tonight. _Promenence Wind_. " as he finished he cast a spell and flew off on a carpet of fire.

" Well he was a bit arrogant. " came the blonde from earlier.

" hmm. " The girl replied turning in the blonde's direction.

" My names Lucy it's nice to meet you. " The blonde now known as Lucy stated.

" My names Cynthia, it's nice to meet you too. " The pinkette stated.

_( Cynthia's Pov )__ ( Scene change: A diner in the port town of Hargeon. )_

" Thanks for your help earlier I didn't know what came over me. " Lucy said abruptly causing me to stare at her in confusion.

" What do you mean, how did I help you? " I asked hopeing for her to enlighten the situation.

" Well, that salamander guy was using a charm to make people adore him and when you showed up the charm's effects went away. " She stated.

" Ahh, I didn't mean to but you're welcome. " I tell her smiling as I take another bite from my food. We eat in silence until she brings up a topic for conversation.

" Hey do you know what mages are? " She asks me.

' Is she crazy, who doesn't know what a mage is. ' I think to myself as I nod my head yes.

" Well I'm a celestial mage. " She begins, " I use these keys to summons celestial spirits to help me. " She took a ring with 7 rings on it. " these four blueish-grey keys are normal keys that you can buy at magic shops while these 3 golden ones are the Zodiac keys. " She said explaining how her magic works.

" Cool so which Zodiacs do you have? " I ask her. I didn't get a good look at the symbols on the keys so I had to ask her.

" They're tauros the bull, Aquarius the waterbearer, and Cancer the crab. " Lucy exclaims excitedly as she puts the keys back in their case. After that we kind of quieted for a bit talking about girl stuff, but then I decided to change our topic.

" Hey lucy are you in a guild? " I ask her not seeing any immediate sign of her being in one except for her amount of zodiacs.

" No but there is one that I'm hoping to join. They're featured in Sorcere's weekly almost every week. " Lucy said enthusiastically.

" Oh ok, I was just wondering if you were. " I say as I get up from my seat. Lucy looks at me questioningly and then speaks up.

" where ya going Cynthia? " She asks me. I look at her remembering why I came to Hargeon.

" I need to find someone, It's really important. I hope we can talk again sometime it was really fun. " I say as I put down my share of the money to pay for the food and walk out of the diner leaving Lucy there in a daze.

_( Timeskip 5 hours later in the streets of hargeon. )_

" Ok what the hell was that. A huge wave just put that ship on the beach. " I say as I continue running towards the shipwreck. " Come forth: Slag. " I say summoning a small brown creature that lands on my shoulder. ( for those who have never played **GoldenSun.** Slag is a small creature from it called a djinn if you want to know what he looks like look him up, also if you read into him I've changed some things about him. ) "Hey Slag how ya doing? " I ask while coming into the area of the beach. The small creature makes a sound in conformation that he's doing well. What I see when hit the Beach is shocking ontop of the crashed ship I see a figure that is inflamed by Salamander's attack.

" You really should've put more thought into your plan challenging the mighty salamander of fairy tail. " Salamander stated gloating his superiority * munch *, " Wait what is that sound. " * munch *.

" It sounds like someone eating. " One of the salamander's crew states, then the inflamed figure speaks up.

" Wow, this is by far the worst fire that i've ever tasted. " The figure states, then I hear a voice that sounds like Lucy speak up. I turn to see that, what do you know, it is Lucy

" What the hell is he? " Lucy asks no one in particular.

" Aye that's Natsu for you, He has the ability to eat fire and then use it to attack. " a small blue cat announces.

" How can he do that? " Lucy asks absolutely stunned by Natsu's ability.

" Aye he's a dragon slayer, He was taught he magic by a dragon to slay dragons. " the cat states.

( Ok has anyone else found something to be wierd in the series. DRAGONS teaching little children the ability TO SLAY DRAGONS something just seems odd to me about that. ok back to the story. )

The figure now labeled Natsu speaks again. " YOU, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? " He asks the Salamander.

" what do you mean I'm salamander of Fairy Tail. " The salamander states rather calmly.

" I KNOW EVERY FACE IN FAIRY TAIL AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU AREN'T ONE OF EM SO DROP THE ACT. " Natsu yells causing the salamander's crew to take a few steps back.

" Bora I think he's on to us we should run while we still can. " A crew member shouts.

" YOU DUMBASS NOW THEY ALL KNOW I'M NOT THE REAL SALAMANDER. " Bora yells at she crew member who had just talked.

" I think i've heard of him he's Bora the prominent, he's wanted for slave trade in 4 nations including Fiore. " The cat said.

" I don't give a hell who he is I won't let him go for trying to sully the name of Fairy tail. " Natsu said Revealing the red Fairy tail mark on his right arm.

" Ha even if you are a part of Fairy tail its not like you can do anything to stop me... " Bora's sentence was interupted by a Fire dragons iron fist colliding with his jaw launching him into a building knocking him out cold. Natsu looks at the crew for a second then speaks.

" anyone else. " Natsu says smiling as he lit his arms ablaze. the crew all looked at eachother and then scrambled for the hills. I run up to him tackling him to the ground.

" NATSU YOU'RE BACK. " I yell as I collide with his torso successfully pinning him to the ground. He is stunned by the sudden contact but after a few whifs he realizes who it is.

" Hey long time no see Cynthia how you doing, everyone ok back at the guild? " Natsu asks looking down at me placing a hand on my head rubbing my hair.

" Yea I took care of em just like you asked. " I replied, but then a thought came to my mind what happened to Slag. I jump up in a hurry and begin to look around.

" Cynthia whats wrong? " Natsu asks confused of why I was looking around practically panicking.

" I just had Slag with me, but he's not here now. " I say but then I hear the blue cats screams.

" AHH SLAG IS TRYING TO EAT ME AGAIN. " the cat yells as he flies towards me. He tackles my chest hugging my breasts.

" Happy how many times have I told you slag is not going to eat you, he's probably trying to give you a welcome back hug. " I say as Slag reaches my feet and begins to climb my leg up until he's on my shoulder, " isn't that right Slag? ". Slag makes a sound in agreement.

" Fine, but I still think he's planning to eat me though. " Happy states flying over to Natsu as I sweatdrop. then Lucy walks up and starts to look at us confusingly.

" Cynthia do you know him? " Lucy asks me bringing my attention off of Happy's awkward fear of Slag eating him.

" Yeah I know Natsu pretty well. " as I say that my face forms a bright red blush. then I hear Natsu yelling something and the next thing I know is that he is practically dragging me and Lucy. " NATSU WHAT THE HELL, I'M WEARING A SKIRT. " I yell at him as I try to cover up what my flowing skirt isn't. then after a few minutes of running we are in the middle of the woods

" Sorry, but the cops showed up and I don't want to be questioned. " He says apologetically as he lets go of us. Lucy looks at us for a minute and puts two and two together.

" YOU TWO ARE IN FAIRY TAIL! " She screams out in a mixture of suprise and glee, " Why didn't you tell me while we were talking earlier Cynthia? "

" Well you didn't exactly ask if I was in a guild now did you. " I say smirking at her. She facepalms soon after realizing that she infact never asked.

" Sooo where do we go from here? " Lucy asked sitting down at the bottom of a tree.

" Well we're heading back to the guild because everyone is waiting for Natsu's return seeing how he's been gone for over 6 monthes. " I reply, " You're more than welcome to join us and I can talk to the master about letting you join. if you want that is. " Lucy was absolutely suprised by what I said.

" he he he, you're right I have been gone for a while sorry about that. " Natsu claims while he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. I give him a death glare showing I was pissed at him.

" Next time you do something like that here are your options 1.) bring me along so I don't worry about your ass or 2.) your ass is dead when you return. think those over next time. " I tell him in a authoritive tone that seemed to scare Lucy, after that I walk off and sit under a tree across from Lucy. Natsu and Lucy start talking as I lay there.

" uh, Natsu what was that about? " Lucy asks still scared almost out of her skin. Natsu takes a seat beside her and begins to talk.

" Well easily put it that is what she is like when I dissappear without telling anyone, She worries for me alot. " Natsu says with a faint smile while he looks at something underneath his glove, though lucy doesn't notice it.

" ahh that makes sense. " She said looking down. " so what's fairy tail like? " she asks Natsu. He looks around for a minute and then answers.

" It's really fun and everyone looks out for eachother even though sometimes it doesn't seem like it. " He said with certainty, " You should probably get some rest we have a big day tomarrow. " Lucy looks at him for a minute then nods in agreement. Natsu gets up and moves to the side of Cynthia and sprawls out on the ground. " Night everyone. " He says greeting the darkness.

" Night. " Me and Lucy reply.

' tomarrow is going to be interesting indeed. ' I think to myself as a slight grin plastures itself on my face as I cuddle up to Natsu

And Cut

Hope everyone likes the story. The main reason I started this Rewritten version is because I didn't like the way I introduced everything in the last story and somethings couldn't be undone without a complete rewrite. I'm going to keep the Original up in my profile for those who wish to read it and I will possibly make updates to it as I see fit. Sometimes There will be periods of time when I cannot upload chapters seeing how i'm still in school so please bear with me.

Sincerely your host/author

-Omegabacklash


End file.
